Malibu Nighmare
by Destined Love
Summary: Serenity goes off to Malibu! She going to be a model with Mai. But joey doesnt know this at all. What happens when kaiba finds that his mind is connected to serenity's? He feels that she is in trouble. Now kaiba has to save her!
1. Kaiba rarely blushes and smiles

Chapter 1 Smiles and Blushing, things Kaiba doesn't do often.  
  
"Serenity are you sure you want to go to Santa Monica?" asked a blonde haired teen.  
"Of course I want to go silly!" said Serenity "I've always wanted to go back to America especially California! Don't worry Joey Mai will be with me too!"  
"When do you leave?" asked Joey  
"Next week! I can't wait!" said Serenity  
Joey's jaw dropped but he said no more as he left his sister in her room. Serenity sprawled out on top of her bed and sighed. It was going to be nice to go on vacation. She started to daydream about America and the new profession that she'd be taking on. She just hoped that if Joey found out he wouldn't be mad because if she told him what her new job was she knew he wouldn't let her go. The other thing was that she wasn't going to Santa Monica, she was going to Malibu. She hated keeping secrets from Joey but Mai convinced her to just this once. Serenity jumped when he phone rang she quickly picked it up and answered,  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Serenity?" asked a voice.  
"Yes?"  
"It's me Mokuba!"  
"Oh hi Mokuba!" exclaimed Serenity  
"I heard that you are going to America."  
"You heard right Mokuba." stated Serenity  
"Well I'm going to miss you!" exclaimed Mokuba "Will you spend some time with me tomorrow?"  
"Yeah of course I will." said Serenity "Do you want to go out for ice cream?"  
"Yeah! Then we can go back to my house and go horseback riding and swimming!" exclaimed Mokuba  
"Yeah that sounds great. How about we go after lunch?"  
"Ok I'll pick you up at 12:30 ok?"  
"Alright Mokuba! Bye!"  
"Buh-Bye!"  
Mokuba hung up the phone and Serenity gently rested the phone on the receiver. She had become friends with Mokuba after the Battle City Tournament but that was two years ago. She was seventeen now and Mokuba was fourteen. And now that the tournament was over Kaiba was as busy as ever so Serenity spent time with Mokuba so he wouldn't be lonely.  
Mokuba smiled to himself as he walked down the hallway. He had a feeling Seto would be happy to see Serenity. He had read Seto's journal again and he found an interesting entry about Serenity. It was about how pretty she was, but it was dated two years ago so he wasn't completely sure if Seto still liked her. So he was hoping that Serenity would help soften his brother who was so bitter.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Mokuba hurried out to the limo to make sure he was there before his brother. He went up to the driver and spoke,  
"Kaye can you pick up my friend before you drop off my brother?"  
"Yes I can young master Kaiba."  
"Oh thank you!" cried Mokuba  
Mokuba handed Kay a piece of paper with an address on it.  
"Uhh. Young Master Kaiba can you make sure your brother won't fire me for doing this?"  
"Yes I will Kaye because you are doing a favor for Me." said Mokuba  
Kaye opened the limo door for Mokuba and Mokuba climbed in. He looked up to see the older Kaiba brother hurrying to the limo.  
"Good afterno-"  
"Shut up Kaye. Let's get going. NOW!" snapped Kaiba coldly  
"Yes sir!" said Kaye curtly  
Mokuba smiled at his brother when he got into the limo,  
"I'm going out with a friend today!" he exclaimed  
"Oh. well have fun then." said Kaiba half smiling  
Kaiba looked out the window and saw that they were headed in the wrong direction. They were actually headed the opposite way from his work.  
"Kaye where are we go-"  
Before Kaiba could finish asking Mokuba cut him off,  
"We are picking up my friend."  
"Oh well your friend better hurry then." said Kaiba coldly  
The limo slowed in a neighborhood that Kaiba recognized. They pulled into the parking lot of an apartment building and Kaye beeped the horn. It was where Joey lived.  
"Don't tell me Wheeler is getting into my limo." said Kaiba turning to Mokuba. But Mokuba kept silent his midnight blue eyes shining with amusement.  
"I don't want that flea bitten mutt to get into me limo you are better off with a monke-"  
Kaiba stopped speaking as Kaye opened the door to reveal a beautiful girl with long golden brown hair and foggy emerald green eyes. He knew those eyes so well.  
"Hi Serenity!" exclaimed Mokuba  
Serenity cautiously climbed into the limo. She saw Kaiba staring and she blushed scarlet.  
"Hello Kaiba." she said blushing darker  
Seto blushed a bit and flashed a small amused smile.  
~wow she had grown up. But she is still as beautiful she was the day we met. Thought Kaiba.~  
"Hi Mokuba!" said Serenity turning to the younger Kaiba brother.  
"Hi" he answered "Are you ready for some ice cream?"  
"Yeah of course!" said Serenity  
Serenity turned back to Kaiba her eyes burning with happiness and excitement,  
"Are you coming too." she asked leaning into Kaiba's face.  
"Not for the ice cream but maybe I'll join you for horseback riding and a swim."  
"That's great to hear Seto- I mean Kaiba." said Serenity blushing darkly again  
"Oh please call me Seto." said Seto smiling amusedly again.  
Serenity nodded and the limo stopped in front of Kaiba Corp. The CEO calmly stepped out of the limo and hurried inside. But he couldn't help but watch the limo disappear down the street.  
Serenity watched Seto look back at the limo but thought nothing of it. "Seto Kaiba was a conceited heartless jerk." But that was what her brother would say. The Seto she knew was capable of kindness even though he never showed it out in public. He could smile warmly and when he looked at her his eyes weren't like chips of blue ice. They were like the sea after a storm calm yet restless. They had both warmth and something else. It was an unreadable emotion. But whenever Kaiba looked at her she was lost in a world of bliss, a sea of unknown feelings. Serenity recalled a time Seto was hospitable to her. She looked out the window remembering the experience... *~~~*~~~* 


	2. Sweet Memories

*~~~*~~~*  
Serenity walked down the hall of the fanciest hotel in Domino City, The Chez Euro. She knew where her brother's room was but there wasn't enough room for her to sleep alone, she'd have to share a bed with Duke or Tristan and she couldn't stand them. And if she shared a bed with Joey he'd roll over on her and crush her or he'd think she was some type of food and she'd wake up with Joey chewing on her head. So she decided to stay with the one guy who wouldn't pull anything, Seto Kaiba. She knocked on the door to the president's suite where Kaiba was and stood waiting.  
Kaiba jumped at the sound of someone knocking on his door. ~Who would be bothering me at this time it's almost midnight~ he thought Kaiba walked over to the door mumbling,  
"I swear if it's that dog Wheeler or any of his friends they're going to be dea-!"  
Seto stopped talking when he saw who stood in his doorway. It was a beautiful girl with golden brown hair and foggy emerald eyes. Seto stared taking in her radiance.  
"Umm..Serenity? Right?" he asked  
"Yes I'm Serenity." said Serenity distractedly. She was busy looking at Seto's bare chest. Seto noticed she was staring and spoke up,  
"What do you want?" he asked half curious half agitated.  
"Well I was wondering..." Serenity trailed  
"What?" asked Kaiba.  
"Well my brother's room is fully occupied by Duke and Tristan and I don't want to risk sleeping with them. They might do something.." Serenity didn't mention Joey she knew if she did Kaiba would start throwing insults.  
Kaiba looked at her his eyes had an unread expression in them. Serenity noticed it wasn't that cold blue ice look he always had. They were softer more gentle like the sea on a sunny day.  
Kaiba side stepped and let Serenity in,  
"I guess you can stay here tonight." he said  
Serenity also noticed an unread emotion in his voice. He seemed nice.  
"Thank you Kaiba." said Serenity beaming brightly  
She gave him a quick hug and pulled back realizing what she did. Serenity blushed,  
"Sorry Kaiba."  
"It's ok. Oh and please call me Seto."  
"Oh ok Seto." Serenity blushed crimson she had never used his real name before.  
"Well I'm sad to say that there is only one bed in my suite." said Seto blushing lightly.  
"That's ok I'll stay on the couch." said Serenity "But I have no pajamas."  
"You can wear a pair of mine." said Seto  
Seto slipped into his room and came back out with black silk pants and a black silk button up shirt. He then handed them to Serenity.  
"They may be big but you can wear them." he said  
"Thank you Seto." said Serenity blushing darker this time. Serenity ran into the bathroom and Seto stood looking towards the bay window in his suite.  
~She's so beautiful but why is she being nice to me? I always call her brother a dog...Hold on what am I thinking about she's 15 I'm 18. I should be concentrating on sleeping.~  
Serenity came out of the bathroom laughing at her self. The pants he gave her were too long and the shirt was very baggy. Serenity looked at Kaiba and saw that he was deep in thought.  
"Seto are you alright?" she asked  
"Huh? Oh yea..I'm fine." said Seto distractedly "I need to get some sleep. You know with the rest of the finals tomorrow."  
Serenity nodded and watched Seto retreat to his room.  
"Good night Serenity." he called  
"Good night Seto." answered Serenity sighing heavily  
Serenity rested on the couch and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
BOOM!!!  
  
CRACK!!!  
Serenity jumped awake at the sound of loud rolling thunder. Lightening flashed and briefly lit up the room. She shuddered with fear remembering how Joey was struck by lightening when he was dueling Rishid. Serenity quietly got up and slipped into Seto's room. He was sound asleep tucked under a black comforter. Serenity walked up to the side Seto was sleeping on and gazed at his face. When the lightening lit the room up again she saw a small smile on his face.  
~Seto smiles when he sleeps how priceless.~ though Serenity smiling to herself.  
Serenity lightly caressed Seto's cheek and he jumped awake. Serenity stepped back quickly and muffled a startled scream with her hand.  
"What are you doing in here?" he asked "Do you like to wake people up when they are peacefully sleeping?"  
"Sorry Seto it's just-" Thunder boomed and lightening flashed again and Serenity shivered and started to whimper. "You're scared." finished Seto "Yes." said Serenity "Here." said Seto swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He had his arms wide open and Serenity let him embrace her. "It's ok you're safe." crooned Seto softly  
~Why am I doing this?~ he thought ~I must really like her..No..I'm just being kind. I'd do the same thing for Mokuba..~  
Seto lifted some of his blanket to the side and Serenity climbed into his bed.  
"Don't worry I wont try any thing funny. I promise." said Seto as he lie back down.  
Serenity nodded and cuddled up to Seto's chest. (Oh so cute!) She let out and long contented sigh and fell asleep.  
The next morning Serenity woke to see two beautiful azure eyes looking at her.  
"Good morning Serenity I thought you'd never wake up."  
Serenity realized where she was and what time it was.  
"Oh god Seto I've got to go if Joey knew where I was he'd kill me."  
Seto nodded. "Yeah you better go."  
Serenity heard the tone of disappointment in Seto's voice. She got up and kissed his cheek lightly.  
"Thank you Seto." was all she said as she quickly grabbed her clothes and ran back to her brother's room. *~~~*~~~* Raven: Ha the end of her flashback thingy  
  
Seto: so do I get the girl  
  
Raven: Why should I tell you?  
  
Seto: Because I'm rich and powerful.  
  
Raven: Rich and Powerful huh? Maybe I should keep you for myself.  
  
Seto: O.o Umm I gotta go.... *Starts running*  
  
Raven: Wait Seto come back I love you!!!!  
  
Seto: *runs faster*  
  
Raven: V.V 


End file.
